This disclosure relates to image forming systems, and more particularly, to an image forming system including a multifunction peripheral, an information processing device, and a server connected through a network, and having the technology to authorize the use of the multifunction peripheral.
There have been techniques proposed for controlling a multifunction peripheral to perform print processing in response to an instruction issued by an information processing device, such as a mobile information terminal, on a network of an image forming system. In such an image forming system, a server, or an authentication server, is connected to the network, and the server authenticates and authorizes the user of the information processing device to use the multifunction peripheral. For example, a conventionally well-known technique includes a sub-terminal device that performs identity authentication of a user using the user's biological information and is connected to a server through a network. The server acquires authentication result information, which represents the result of the identity authentication, from the sub-terminal device, and transmits the authentication result information to a main terminal device over the network. Then, the main terminal device performs appropriate processing in accordance with the authentication result information.
In another conventional technique, for example, a server transmits an authentication code to a wireless mobile terminal, while adding information about a validated period to the authentication code. When a user manipulates an authenticated terminal to transmit the authentication code and the server receives the authentication code from the authenticated terminal, the server verifies the authentication code and the validated period. If the authentication code matches the code in the server and the period has not expired yet, the server authorizes the user to use a service device.